


The Beat of His Heart

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Qui-Gon Lives, life bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan loves and hates that scar.





	The Beat of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> From the [_**Prompt List**_](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/168661264050/prompt-me) at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). 
> 
> **62) Honeymoon Night**

* * *

_“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice tethers Obi-Wan to the moment and he kneels beside his fallen master. Fear and grief sit like lead in the pit of his belly as he stares at the wound left by the Sith’s blade. Qui-Gon’s fingers are cold on his skin. His blue eyes unfocused, the light behind them fading. And all Obi-Wan can do is watch as he slips away._

Obi-Wan opens his eyes in the dark. Light from the two moons sets the room aglow. The curtains behind the bed flutter in the sweet, water scented breeze. He breathes out and remembers where he is and turns in the bed, finds Qui-Gon blinking at him sleepily, warm and naked, whole and alive.

Obi-Wan leans over and kisses him. The fact that he can do so without censure is still so new that it makes his pulse rise and he thrills at Qui-Gon’s hand cupping the back of his head to hold him in place, to take what he’s offering.

“The same nightmare,” Qui-Gon asks when they pause for breath.

Obi-Wan nods and kicks off the sheet, slithers on top of Qui-Gon, straddling his hips and feeling his lover half hard beneath him. Obi-Wan’s still slick and ready from their earlier joining, before the fatigue of their long day and the warm wind lulled them to sleep.

It doesn’t take much at all for him to entice Qui-Gon to full hardness and slide down onto him as if he belongs there.

“I hadn’t thought,” Obi-Wan groans as his ass becomes flush with Qui-Gon’s hips, “that I would be able to get anything more from you until morning.”

Qui-Gon gives him a sharp look. “Is that a joke on my age, Padawan?”

“Not your padawan,” Obi-Wan says, setting a steady pace. “Not any longer.”

“You always are and will be. But now….” Qui-Gon grips Obi-Wan’s hips and pulls him down hard even as he thrusts upward, drawing a gasping breath from Obi-Wan. “You’re something more.”

“Something better,” Obi-Wan agrees as he catches the rhythm Qui-Gon is setting for them, places his hands on Qui-Gon’s chest for balance. He draws his fingers down the middle of the furry chest, over the pink seam of the scar above Qui-Gon’s sternum. He loves and hates this scar. It is a reminder that his lover was nearly torn from him. But were it not for Obi-Wan trying desperately to heal the wound behind the scar, they wouldn’t have forged the beginnings of their life bond. He wouldn’t be here in Qui-Gon’s arms with the man trying to drive him to madness.

Another thrust that’s angled just right and Obi-Wan blinks away stars and reaches to touch himself, only to have his hands shoved behind his back and bound with tendrils of the Force.

“I believe you still owe me one,” Qui-Gon grumbles as he quickens his pace. It’s all Obi-Wan can do to tighten his thighs against his lover’s hips and hang on until Qui-Gon comes with a groan, twitching hard inside him.

When the twitching stops, Qui-Gon unceremoniously tugs Obi-Wan up and takes him in his mouth, sliding a thumb inside him. Obi-Wan shouts as the thumb brushes over his prostate and then comes so hard his vision whites out.

“Qui-Gon,” he murmurs.

Beneath him, Qui-Gon makes a soothing sound and guides Obi-Wan to the bed, tucking Obi-Wan against him. The Force hold on Obi-Wan’s arms dissipates and he drapes himself across his lover.

He feels the bond pulse between them, a living thing, forged in grief and death, fed and nurtured by love. Celebrated this morning, in Qui-Gon’s favorite of the Temple gardens, with Master Yoda officiating and their friends in attendance.

Qui-Gon kisses the top of Obi-Wan’s head, sighs and Obi-Wan feels him slip into a light doze, his breath steady and beguiling. Obi-Wan will join him soon, but for now he lays his head on Qui-Gon’s chest and listens to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
